Sisterly Love
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: When Mikey undergoes a new transformation...How will the others react...Will anything be the same again? R&R Fav and Review
1. New day and new body

_**Yo Fanfiction fans of TMNT! Here's a story I've been trying to attemp for weeks. **_

_**First off I never was really a fan of TMNT. Honestly I never cared about it. Until I started watching a bit of back to the sewers and I'm currently watching the 2012 edition on Nickelodeon and now I'm waking up, watching, and recording the show every weekend. I have a reason to acually wake up on Saturday now!**_

_**And when I want to do a fanfiction on something I'm addicted to, you know a fanfiction will be attempted. **_

**_Read, review, like, fav, and follow. So kick back, relax, eat that bucket of KFC in your lap and enjoy._ **

* * *

As the sound of feet were running in the dark of night four figures jumped from building to building.

"I can't believe you talked me into this Raph. **Again!**" Leonardo said running next to him with his skateboard on his back.

"Hey. It worked didn't it?" He gloated. "Do you know what Splinter will do to us when he finds out we snucked out again?" He asked. "I have no idea that they snucked out because I am asleep." Raph imitated Master Splinter.

"He's got a point Leo." Mikey said next to him. "But Mikey this is Slinter. He always finds out." Donnie said.

"So?"

"He **always** finds out." He repeated. Leo peered out the corner of his eye and saw a bright flashing light catching his attention.

"What's that?" He asked stopping seeing the flash. "Ooh ooh! I know this question." Mikey raised his hand. Raph covered his mouth and answered for him. "Who knows and who cares? We got some skatin to do." Raph said. "I'm agreeing with Raph." Mikey said.

"Guys!"

"Ugh fine. Don't get your bandana in a knot." He said. The group jumped to the top of the building and saw the light flashing again. Donnie pointed out to the weapon that was being tamperd with.

"Donnie, can you tell what that is?" Leo asked. "I can't tell from over here but it looks familiar." He said. "Who evers down there needs a beatdown." Raph cracked his knuckles together.

"Raph, you don't know who's down there. And are you willing to get us caught?" Raph thought about it for a while. "Raph!"

The figure finished the machine and turned around, revealing himself to be Baxter Stockman.

"Baxter Stockman?!" They all shouted. "That dude needs a beatdown." Leo agreed. They quietly jumped in making sure they didn't get detected.

"Finally. It's done. I Baxtar Stockman made the most powerful laser cannon able to finally destroy the turtles. Once and for all!" He shouted victoriously. He aimed at a large crate and blasted his cannon causing the object to desintegrate in a pile of green and blue goo.

Leo signaled them to jump and they followed. "Halt villan!" He said.

"Halt villian? Seriously?! You're **_still_** doing that?!" Raph asked annoyied. "Turtles!" Stockman yelled. "Get ready to meet your doom!" He grabbed the weapon and aimed for them but it powered down.

"I don't think doom is ready for us." Mikey said.

The machine charged again and started shooting. "Run!" Mikey screamed as they all scattered around in different directions. Raph tried to get close to Stockman but had 2 turn back because of the weapon blasting at him hitting a few object melting them in the process.

"Leo. Stockman's blaster. It's the one the Kraang uses." Donnie said as he and Leo were ducking away. "How did he get a hold of it is a better question."

Mikey threw him nunchuck at Baxtar grabbing a hold of his weapon. "Gotcha!"

"No, got you!" He flipped a switch on the machine sending shockwaves at him. Mikey fell to the ground.

Donnie twirled his staff and raced towards him. Stockman had the upper hand when he shot a sticky line of goo at Donnie grabbing a hold of his shell. He jerked the weapon away from Donnie which caused him to be thrown in the same direction.

Raph came out and cut the line. But Donnie crashed into the piles of crates. "Thanks Raph." He sarcastically said. "No problem einstien.

Leo reflected the blast with his kitanas. Stockman increases the power and started shooting again. Leo's reflexes were starting to get more slowed down. Stockman's blaster began to rattle causing it to start buzzing. He didn't have control of it anymore.

The blaster rapidly shooted in every direction it could. "Get down!" Leo said as they all started ducking away.

Stockman felt the blaster charging up again. He couldn't hold the blaster any longer, it made a powerful charged blast. It began bouncing from wall to wall. It bounced past a glass window, to the metal floor, to the roof, a metal pole, and flew towards one of the turtles.

"Mikey watch out!" Donnie yelled avoiding along with Leo and Raph. But it was too late. The shot blasted Mikey in the chest causing him to fall to the ground under a pile of crates.

**"Mikey!"**

The weapon began to beep louder and soon exploded.

The dark smoke knocked the turtles and Stockman into the walls shattering glass upon the windows causing near by cars to activate thier alarms. The smoke slowly cleared away. "Everyone ok?" Leo asked. "Define ok." Raph said rubbing his head.

"Oh no Mikey!" Donnie said running over along with Raph and Leo. "Mikey. Mikey can you hear us?" Donnie called out. "Mikey?" Leo called out.

"I know you can hear us shell for brains!" Raph yelled.

They heard a groan near them. "Mikey!" The trio ran towards the sound and saw a shadow. "Mikey."

They saw a female turtle laying on the ground covered in goo. "Who's this?" Raph said. "I don't know." Leo said.

The figure woke up and turned over. "Guys?" She asked. Donnie realised something about her. "Mikey?"

"Donnie, did you hit your head or something? That's not Mikey." Raph said.

"Guys it is Mikey." He said helping her up. Leo and Raph saw the freckles on her cheeks and the baby blue eyes. They both remembered their baby brother's appearance.

"Mikey?!" They said suprised. "It's me. What's wrong?" She asked.

"Uh, you might want to take a look for yourself." Leo said. Mikey walked towards a broken piece of glass and saw her new appearance.

She had a hourglass figure, long blond hair that reached down her back, and a large breast size. "Woah...I look so...pretty..." She gasped seeing herself. She noticed her cup size.

"And I have nice boobs!" She said playing with them.

"That's Mikey alright." Raph said. "Come on Raph if you be a good boy. I might let you touch them." Raph stuck out his toung in disgust. "No thanks." He said.

Stockman started waking up. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. "What happened?" He asked himself. He looked around and reached for his glasses. He placed them on his face and saw Raph looking down on him angry.

"Eh, heh heh. So is this even...again?" He asked. "Not yet." Raph cracked his knuckles. Stockman gulped and found himself dropped into a dumpster.

"Ahhh...That felt so right." Raph sighed. They heard the sound of police sirens coming in the distance.

"Lets bolt guys." Leo said. They all pounced away from the building once seeing the flashing red and blue lights.

* * *

The turtles hurried back to their lair. The sound of foot steps was echoing off the walls. Splinter was metitating when he heard the sound of footsteps coming near.

"Do you think this could be reversed Donnie?" Leo's voice asked. "Probably not. I've tried to work with the mutegan before but can't seem to figure anything out about it."

"So I'm gonna be stuck like this forever?" Mikey said as her voice changed into a higher pitch. "This is terrible! I'll probably be gawlked at by every villian we fight. I don't want to give villians wet dreams about me at night!" She said.

Raph threw a pillow at her. "Shut ya trap, Mikey. Splinter's still asleep and we'll be caught dead if he figures out we snucked out the lair, fought Stockman, and got you turned into a girl. Do you know what he would do to us?" He said. The three turtles looked shocked.

"He's right behind me isn't he?" He asked. They nodded.

"That is a good question Raphael. What will your punishment be?"

"Sensei, we can explain!" Donnie said. Mikey covered his mouth. "It was Raph's idea." She said. "Traitor!" He growled. "You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" She said fluttering her eyes.

Raph growled and stormed off. Mikey smiled and giggled like a little school girl. "My sons...and daughter. Please sit down while Leo chooses your punishment." Sensei walked back to where he was and contuined metitating.

"I think we should try to get this reversed...and think about our actions from sneaking out of the lair without premission...?" Leo began. "And...?" Splinter asked with one eye opened. "And...?" Leo asked. "Your all grounded for an extra week." Splinter said.

The turtles groanded but appected their punishment. Mikey ran to get some pizza, opened the box grabbed a piece and stared at it with her tounge sticking out. She closed her eyers and was about to eat it when it was snatched from her hands she looked to see Donnie holding it. "What the heck Donnie!" She yelled then ripped it from his hands hit his legs causing him to fall and sat on his shell enjoying her pizza.

"All of you to your rooms." Splinter said. The turtles lisened and went to their rooms.

Master Splinter saw Mikey walk to her room and remembered his own daughter. He remembered the day she was born and raising her, but soon that flashback shattered and turned into a nightmare when he saw Shredder and his home in Tokyo burnt along with his dying wife and child. He snapped out of the trance and noticed the turtles in their seperate rooms.

He sighed and made his way to his own room for sleep.

The next day the turtles began their extended punishment with training. Donnie and Leo were fighting each other, Mikey was kicking and throwing punches at the training dummy and Raph watched her do it.

"Eyes forward hot head." Said Leo who came out of no where and surprised Raph. "Why dont you so something useful and train?" He walked back to Donnie. "Fine, yo Michelle me and you. Let's do this." Raph said cracking his knuckles. "Michelle?" Mikey questioned.

"Well now since your a "lady" we should call you Michelle its like girlier." Raph pointed out then grabbed his sai's. Michelle giggled. "Alright then, lets do this." Michelle grabbed her nun-chucks and got in her fighting stance.

The two began to fight throwing punches and swift kicks, Raph was caught off-guard and Michelle used it to her advantage, she swooped down, kicked Raphs legs making him fall and she sat on top of him. "Looks like I win, hehe." Michelle said. Raph sighed and hit his face in his arms he heard snickeres form Leo and Donnie.

"Hey, I was caught off guard." He said standing up. "Bet she can't do it again."

**"Hagemeh!" **Leo comenced starting the combat again. Mikey used her nunchucks and grabbed Raph by his legs and tripped him. She placed a foot on his chest.

"Two in a row. I'm awsome!" She gloated getting off of him.

Raph looked at Mikey who was enjoying her victory. But he did smile.


	2. New boy and New adjustments

_**Greeting fanfiction fans and readers of Sisterly love. I already have reviews pouring in from you guys. I could just jump out of your computer and give you all hugs. :D And if you want to PM me for any ideas you want to see uploaded. **_

_**Shout out to MarioDS01 for submitting the awsome ideas.**_

_**Like, Fav, Review, and Follow**_

* * *

Splinter was watching the group training. He still couldn't get the image of his baby girl out of his head. After her death the only thing that could fill the void was raising the four turtles.

"Master Splinter..." He heard Mikey said. "Can we take a break for now?" She asked panting from exaustion. He stroked his chin. "You may." He agreed.

They all sat down and sighed. "I'm so exausted." Donnie said between pants. "I've lost all feeling in my arms and legs." Mikey groaned rubbing her arms.

"You're all finished for the day." Splinter said. "What?" Leo said as if he didn't hear. "You all are done with your training for the day." He walked away. "Wait, Splineter just gave us the rest of the day off?" Raph asked. "Who is he and what happened to Splinter?"

* * *

Mikey was looking at herself in the mirror seeing her reflection of her new apperance. Her hair, her body, her hips, but mostly her boobs. She didn't believe how beautiful she looked. "My daughter, what troubles you?" Master Splinter said startling her. "It's nothing Master." She said.

"Are you sure?"

"...No...It's just that I'm still adjusting to being a girl. But I keep wondering if I'm ever gonna be a guy again." She said turning into her reflection in the mirror again.

"Michelle, your new transformation might be a positive thing for you."

"How?" She asked. "I'll be able to raise the daughter I never had." He said. "Huh?"

"Remember when I told you the story about how my beautiful wife and daughter were taken away from me?" He asked. "Yes. I do."

"After you became a female I realized something important... I have a second chance at raising my daughter." He admited. Mikey smiled and hugged her Sensei or dad.

"Thanks...daddy..." She said. Splinter couldn't resist but hugged his daughter back. "So can we go back to patroling the town?" She asked. "You and your brothers may."

"Thank you daddy!" She ran out the room happily.

"Yo guys, we're off punishment."

"How did you convince Splinter to let us out?" Raph asked. "Easy. I just asked him." She smiled as the guys were dumbfounded.

* * *

After the group escaped from the lair they were immediatly were ambushed by Shredder's ninjas. Mikey was having a hard time trying to fight one of the ninjas off but was quickly knocked over the ledge.

Luckaly she grabbed a hold of the ledge, but saw the ninja ready to kick her off. He was ready for her to drop but was tackled by Raph. Her grip began slipping and she couldn't hold on any longer.

Her grip released causing her to fall. She soon landed in a trash pile but heard something coming near her. She slowly got up and saw someone standing in front of her with a ready to fight pose.

"Ugh. Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you." She said. The teen made his first move by trying to drop kick her but she backflipped away from him. "Ok. If that's how you want it..." She grabbed her nunchucks and started to fight.

Every throw, punch, kick, or attack each of them did they either intersect, or blocked. He grabbed her by her and tackled her to the ground. "Gotcha!" He cheered. "Got _you_!" She said. She kicks him in his chest, throwing him off of her and she tackles him to the ground.

They both were panting from fighting each other. "Like I said, I'm not gonna hurt you." She repeated. "Uh, you _already_ hurt me." He said. She helped him up to his feet.

"Well, I won't hurt you anymore." She said. "Your moves are pretty good." He admired. Mikey blushed hearing the comment. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself."

"Thanks. I'm Duncan." He said flipping his dark brown hair back. Mikey couldn't resist looking into his also dark brown eyes. "So who are you and is it like Halloween or coseplay for something?"

"Uh well no."

"Then what are you suppost to be?" He asked. "Duh, I'm a turtle." She blushed. "So, you're not scared?"

"No. I like turtles. And seeing a walking, talking, ninjitsu doing turtle is awsome!" He said. Mikey had to giggle. "I'm Michelle. But please call me Mikey."

"Ok...Mikey." He said. "Mikey!" She heard one of her brothers yell. "Oh man. I gotta go." She groaned. "Hey..." He grabbed a marker from his pocket and scribbled something on her arm.

"Call me sometime...You're pretty cute..." He put his hands behind his head and walked away. Mikey looked at him and sighed. Her brothers jumped down next to her. "Mike? You alright?" Leo said.

"I am." She said. They all made their way back to the lair.

**"Captain! We can't hold them off for long!"**

**"Calm yourself soldier!"**

**"But captain...!" *SLAP* "Thank you Captain."**

**"We have only one choice to survive..."**

**"Captin, you don't mean..." **

**"Yes. We have to. Have have to-"**

"Hey! Raph!" Leo shouted. "Space Invaders again? My brain is slowly rotting from this garbage you call a show." He said tossing the remote on the couch. "Too late for that Raph." Donnie said.

"...You're funny. It's impossable to take on three guys like that...Please. I can beat you with my hands tied behind my back." She said into her T-phone giggling. "Yo Mikey who are you talking to?" Donnie asked.

"So what? I'm just that awsome, especially at dancing." She said. "Mikey!" Raph yelled. She put up her hand signaling them to not interupt her. and walked into the other room to continue the conversation.

"Who do you think she's talking to?"

"April maybe?" Leo suggested. "It sounded like a guy." Donnie said. "I'll call you later. See ya..." She hung up the phone and saw her brothers staring at her. "What?"

"Who was that?" Raph asked. "April." She said flipping onto the couch. "Last time we checked, April didn't sound like a guy."

"She might have a different voice." She innocently said. "Who was he...?" He said again. "This super cute new guy I meet." She said blushing. "Her hormones are targeting guys already. What more could we want?" Leo sarcastically said.

"He's sweet, funny, super awsome at kicking butt." She sighed. "He's just perfect."

'Why do I have a weird feling about this guy?' Raph thought. "You can't judge someone on their looks Raph. He could be a great guy." Leo said.

"See? Leo's at least giving him a chance." She said. "How were you able to know what I was thinking?" Raph asked.

"You agree Donnie?" She said. "Eh. I'll agree to it." He said. "Please Raph. At least try to get to know him." She begged a bit with big sparkely puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever." He some what agreed.


	3. Cookies and First date

_**Greeting fanfiction fans and readers of Sisterly love. PM me for any ideas you want to see uploaded. **_

_**Like, Fav, Review, and Follow (I don't own the song "Eat my cookie")**_

_**And shout out to Magiccatprincess**_

* * *

Mikey was walking around the lair dancing to her headphones.

**If you want a treat my cookie is vanilla,**

**Her cookie might be sweet but my cookie is killa,**

**My bakery is open late. You know where the goodies at, **

**Patty cake patty cake watch me shake my goodieness, **

**I know you wanna taste my cookie is so yummy,**

**Let me put in your face you're lookin kinda hungry Chocolate chip Rasin Oreo Peanut Butter,**

**I know you wanna bite and get a nibble, When you lickin on my cookie yeah it kinda tickles...**

Her song was interupted when Raph took the ear phones off her head. "Hey dude. Uncool!" She said. "That song better mean accual cookies."

She heard her shell cell ring playing her song. "I'm gonna be...not here." She said hurrying to her room.

"Hello...?"

_**"Hey Mikey."** _Duncan said on the other line.

"Hey Duncan." She said blushing.

_**"What's up?"**_

"Nothing I'm just chillin." She fell back off of her bed. Duncan heard the thud and clatter on the other line.

_**"What was that?"**_

"Uh...Nothing. So what's up?"

_**"Nothing. I was just wondering. If you're not busy...We could hang out. Wadda say?"**_

Mikey blushed happily. "Hold on a second..." She grabbed her pillow and screamed happily into it making sure it was muffled. She calmed herself and grabbed her phone.

"Sure, that sounds cool." She said.

_**"Cool. See you at 8."** _He hung up. Mikey did the same but she jumped for joy knowing she had a date. "Omg I have a date! Yes, Yes, Yes!" She jumped.

"I got a date tonight!"

"Who is he? And no." Raph said looking up from his magazine. "It's just Duncan. We're going to the movies."

"Mikey, you can't go out! You'll be spotted in the movies." Leo said.

"No I won't. It'll be dark and people will think I'm wearing a costume." She said back.

"Costume?" Donnie questioned.

"It's some movie event going on...I'll easily get in...Please Raph?" She begged.

"No..."

"Please?"

"No..."

"**Please?**" She begged, fluttering her sparkling glowing eyes.

"**No.**"

"Why not?!" She stomped her feet.

"I don't trust this Duncan guy...If that's even his real name." Raph said. "His real name is Duncan. And he's a skater, a pro martial artest, and he's just so...hot..." She said fanning herself.

"Woah, woah. We're not going that far yet." Raph said. "We have to meet him first."

"Raph, we're just going to the movies. Not the motel room."

"Ok, we'll let you go..."

"Thank you Raph!" She went to hug him but he put his hand up.

"If we can meet this Duncan dude first." She groaned.

"Fine."

* * *

Duncan was waiting for Mikey in the streets of New York on top of a building. "Where is she?" He asked.

He turned around and saw turtles wearing a red, and blue mask. "Who are you?"

"Leo and Raph. Michell's older brothers." He said pointing to each other. "I don't have time for you both I'm waiting for Mickey." He said trying to walk away.

"Well now you do." Raph said as he pinned him to the wall. "Hey what are you-"

"You're going to listen and you're going to listen good." Raph said. "This isn't usually my thing but we're gonna set down some ground rules."

**Rule One:**  
**Do not touch our sister. You may glance at her, as long as you do not peer at anything below her neck. If you cannot keep your eyes or hands off our sister's body, I will gladly remove them.**

**Rule Two:**  
**I'm sure you've been told that in today's world, sex without utilizing a "barrier method" of some kind can kill you. Let me elaborate, when it comes to that, I am the barrier, and I _WILL_ kill you.**

**Rule Three:**  
**It is usually understood that in order for us to get to know each other, we should talk. PLEASE do not do this. The only info I need from you is an indication of when you expect to have Mikey safely back home, and the only word I need from you on this subject is "EARLY".**

**Rule Four:**  
**The following places are not appropriate for a date with our Michelle:  
*****Places where there are beds, sofas, or anything softer than a wooden stool.  
*****Places where there are no parents, policemen, or nuns within eyesight.  
*Places where there is darkness. Places where there is dancing, holding hands, or _happiness_.  
*Movies with a strong romantic or sexual theme are to be avoided; movies which feature chain saws are okay. Old folk's homes are better.**

**Rule Five:**  
**_DO NOT LIE TO ME!_ To you I may appear to be a short, teenage, muntant turtle, with a muscular body. But on issues relating to Mikey, I am the all-knowing, merciless god of your universe. If I ask you where you are going and with whom, you have one chance to tell me the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. I might kill you and _I mean it_. I have sais at my side at all times, a shovel, and many places in New York where I can bury you.**

**Do not trifle with me.**

**Rule Six:**  
**Mikey will have a specific time during the night when we expect her home. You better take this curfew seriously because I will not be able to sleep until I know she has safely returned home. If you bring her home too late or, Splinter forbid, the next morning, the camouflaged face, lurking in the shadows following you, will be mine.**

**Rule Seven:**  
**When a woman says "No" it means "No!" However, when my sister says "No" it means, "If you do not immediately stop what you are doing I will tell my three brothers and very soon, when you are alone and least expect it, they will be standing behind you in the dark with a grin on there face waiting for you to turn around so you and them can have a "friendly" chat."**

**Rule eight:**  
**Once you have gone out with our sister, you will continue to date no one but her until she is finished with you. If you make her cry, **

_**I will make YOU cry.**_

**Rule Nine:**  
**Even though you're meeting us for the first time please do not be uncomfortable if I stare at you. I am only doing this so I can cement the memory of what you look like into my mind. This, of course, is in case I have to come after you for violating one of the rules. I would hate for there to ever be a case of mistaken identity involving an innocent person. Splinter will throw fit at me when this happens and I will NOT do Romfandori again! **

**Rule Ten: **  
**Be afraid. Be very afraid. It takes very little for me to mistake you for one of our enemies. When my anger starts acting up, the voices in my head frequently tell me to clean my sais as I wait for you to bring Michelle home. As soon as you get her near home, you should leave her with both hands in plain sight. Tell us in a clear voice that you have brought her home safely and early, then leave and go home, there is no need for you to come inside.**

**If you can't follow any of these rules or Mikey has a broken heart, I WILL KILL YOU!**

"Right...Listen... Michelle's a very sweet girl and I want you be very considerate were you're taking my little sister got it? She's very sweet but also also very naive so becarefull will ya?" Leo asked.

"Which means...You break my sister's heart and I'll break your neck. Get it?" Raph said cracking his knuckles. Duncan was a bit scared.

"Got it!" He quickly said.

"Good!"

Mikey and Donnie made it to the place where Duncan was having their "friendly chat".

"Hey Duncan." She greeted. "Hey Michelle. Ready to go?" He said holding out his hand. "Ready!"

Duncan peered back at Raph who cracked his knuckles.

**'Watching you...'** He mouthed.

* * *

"What movie are we going to see?" She asked. "You'll see..." He said. "And, I made sure that the movie theater had some stupid Space Invaders movie premiere and everyone will be wearing costumes, so you won't be spotted." He said.

"How sweet." She said. They saw the long line trailing from the front of the theater. "Woah, I can't wait that long in line. We'll miss the movie." She pouted. "I can get us in. Follow me." Duncan grabbed her hand and went through the back. They both sneaked in and sawn the theater was already dark.

"We're in." He said as they both took their seats.

What they didn't know was there was 3 pairs of eyes looking at them from the top row. "How can he disrespect Space Invaders like that? The show is awsome and the movie might have been better." Leo quietly said.

"Will you shut up?!" Raph quietly shouted at him. "So, again what are we doing in here again?" Donnie asked.

"Making sure Duncan won't pull a move on Michelle." Raph said.

"Can't you just let her be date him? He obviously is the right guy for her." Leo said. "Not until I make sure he don't try anything." He said staring at them both. The trio heard the screaming on the screen and shouted out of fright.

"Uh Raph...What kind of movie are we watching?" Donnie asked catching his breath.

'My bloody Valentine.' The screen spelled out in blood.

"Bloody Valentine?! I've wanted to see this movie for so long!" She said hugging Duncan.

Raph growled. "Raph. She hugged him. Sit down." Leo sat him down in his seat as anger steamed from his head.

After a while of watching the gory, bloody movie. Leo was eating popcorn enjoying the movie, Raph was still keeping an eye on Duncan, while Donnie was trying to hold the pizza in his stomach.

"Raph, can we please leave?" Donnie asked trying to take his eyes off the bloody screen. "Shh..."

"But..."

"Shh..."

"This movie isn't that bad...Especially he threw the pic axe through the screen hitting that one girl in the face which made the blood pour out of her head..." Leo explained. Donnie couldn't hold it anymore and upchucked into a empty popcorn containor.

Raph turned back and saw them gone. "Where are they?" He looked around seeing them both missing.

"Raph. Their headed home." Donnie said seeing them leaving through the emergency exit.

"We gotta bail." Raph said as him and Donnie were leaving. "Come on Leo." Donnie said.

"I wanna finish the movie!" He said. Raph grabbed his arm and they all raced to make sure Mikey got home.

"I had fun. I hope we can do it again." She said.

"Same here princess." Duncan replied. "Well, see ya."

"Laters." He helped her into the sewer.

He started to walk away from the manhole and the guys saw him leaving.

"See? Mikey's back home safe. Now say it!" Leo said making sure Duncan was out of ear space.

"GRRRRRR! You were right...and I was wrong..." He growled. "See was that so hard?" Leo said. They were interupted by a vomiting Donnie.

"I'll meet you in a minute." He said.

* * *

They reached into the lair before Mikey made it in.

"Have fun?" Leo asked. "Much fun." She said. "I can't wait to go with him again." She said. "I'm going to bed. Night." She retreated to her room.

"See Raph? She had fun, he got her home safe, and he didn't "try anything with her". Are you happy now?" Leo said.

Raph growled. "Something's up with this guy and I'm gonna find out."

* * *

**Who is Duncan? What's his past? Will Raph ever find out who he is?**


	4. Overprotective brother and Jewelery

_**Oh...My...GOD! You all must love me! I'm so excited that you guys already gave me 20 reviews. Like I'm jumping for joy seeing the number go up. Thank you again and again! Sorry for the wait I was too busy enjoying my swag I got for Christmas and school has been keeping me missing for online connection. And sorry for the short chapter but if anyone gives me an idea theyll see an updated chapter quicker.**_

* * *

**(3 months later)**

As the four sibling were practicing Mikey heard the sound of her shell cell ring. "Ohh a message." She said walking towards her phone casing Donnie to loose his footing and fall to the ground.

"Mikey!" He shouted rubbing his arm.

**'What's up hotness?' **

"Who's that?" Leo asked. "No body." She walked away replying to the message.

**'Nothing much u'**

**'Same here. Bored out of my mind'**

**'Lol'**

**'Wanna get together and hang?'**

**'Wish I could I have to practice'**

**'Come on they wont kno ur missing.'**

**'Mayb...'**

**'Ur a ninja ull b bak b4 u kno it'**

Mikey re read the text and thought about it for a moment. She didn't want to leave her brothers but that's true. She could step out for a few minutes and hurry back.

**'Meet ya soon ;)'**

"Mikey hurry up .We have to finish." Donnie said.

"I will, I'll just be in the bathroom. Be right back." She quickly walked away from the dojo and sneaked out of the lair. She made it above ground and saw Duncan waiting for her.

"Hey gourgous." He said putting his arm around me. "Hey..." I blushed. "Ready to go?" He asked with a smirk. I nodded screaming yes of course on the inside. Me and Duncan walked to behind the building and we started to make out.

"What do we have here." I screamed and it scared both me and Duncan. I looekd to see Raph hanging upside down looking at us. "Raph!" I yelled with an angry and embrassesed tone.

Raph pulled me away from Duncan and he pinned him against the wall with his sai to his neck. "Getting a little touchy arent we?" Raph asked. Duncan gulped. "Raph, leave him alone!" I yelled. "And where did you come from?"

"That dosen't matter now." He said.

"Raph. I told you to leave Duncan alone." She said. "Not until he..." His ear was being pulled by his baby sister.

"Sorry but I'll have to cut this short." She said. "No prob babe. See ya." He said walking away with his hands behind his back.

"And you...Come with me..." She angerly said dragging him. "Ow ow ow." He said.

* * *

"Oh this has me written all over it." Mikey said admiring the beautiful jewelry in the mirror. "I wish I could take you all home." She said.

"Michelle, we could use some help here." Leo said fighting off some Purple Dragons.

"Busy right now." She called back. She dreamily sighed as the jewels sparkled in her eyes. But her dream was interupted when one of the purple dragons smashed through the window.

Michelle gasped and then became angry. She grabbed the purple dragon member from the shop window and started to pound the daylight out of him, along with the other purple dragon members. She humped and walked back over to the jewelery stand. "So beautiful." She said.

"Mikey, let's go." Donnie said. "In a minute." She said trying to reach some of the rings, and necklaces. "Don't." Raph said.

"But can I just..." Raph picked her up and dragged her back to the lair.

"Nooo! My babies!" She reached for them.

What they didn't notice was that there was a shadow lurking in the ally. The shadow quickly snatched a large necklace and ran from the scene.


	5. Bad girl and Party fowl

_**Thank you soo much I mean O...M...G! I getting reviews thank you all so much! **_

_**And guys I am OUT OF IDEAS! If I can get some Ideas from anyone! I'll do it I don't care if you do a whole chapter of the story! **_

_**SEND ME IDEAS! **_

* * *

Mikey walked behind the pizza place where she was told to meet him. "Duncan. Duncan, where are you?" She whispered. She was grabbed from behind and screamed.

"It's me." Duncan laughed. "Oh you scared me. What do you want? I'll be dead if I miss practice." She warned. "I know, I just wanted to give you this." Duncan held out a sparkling necklace of diamonds. Mikey's eyes sparkled as she looked at the glowing jewels. "So beautiful Duncan." She hugged him. He placed the necklace on her throat and locked it into place.

"There you loook even more beautiful." He said. Mikey and him kissed before each parting to their own ways.

* * *

Raph was still thing about who Duncan was. Why was he so secretative and why is Mikey acting different than usual.

Leo was watching another episode of Space heroes with the volume up loudly. "Will you turn that stupid show down?!" He yelled getting out of his trance.

"For the 100th time: Space Heroes is NOT STUPID!" Leo yelled back then went back to his show. Raph threw the remote at the TV changing it. "Hey!"

"We interupt this program to bring you important news." A reporter said. "I'm standing in front of Jackson's Jewelers Jewelery store where just last night it was robbed."

"They didn't take any money. But the only thing that was taken was our family necklace that has been in our family for 60 years." The owner said.

They showed the photo of the necklace. Mikey walked in humming and looking at herself in the mirror. Leo spotted the necklace on her.

"Uh, Mikey where did you get that necklace?" He asked. "I got it from Duncan." She sighed as she stared at the diamonds. "Mikey. We have to return the necklace. It's stolen." He saw Mikey has disapeared.

"She's totally out of it." He said. "It's Duncan. I can tell." Raph said. "How do you know. You wouldn't let her leave when she was going on a date with him."

"Because I had a bad feeling about this guy."

"Just like you do with alot of people." Leo said.

"But this time I know something's going to happen." He said. "We should spy on Duncan to see what he could be doing."

"Are you sure. Master Splinter says, doing that is a lack of trust." Leo said. "I don't care we leave after patrol."

* * *

The guys finished up their patrol and began to follow Duncan. "Raph. This is the most scandelious idea even for you." Donnie said. "Like I care." He said.

"You know doing this means you don't trust her." April said. "I know. But I know he's hiding something." He said.

"Well, you can count me out of this." She said. "But we need you for this." Raph said.

"I got to study. So bye." She said leaving them.

Duncan was enjoying the night until he saw a certin red head walking his way.

"Hey." He greeted. "Hey." April said.

"You're pretty cute, you know?" He said. "Excuse me?"

"Your cute."

Duncan placed his hand next to April's head leaning close to her. "What about Michelle?" She said.

"What about her she's ok but, I wanna be with you." He said leaning closer. April tried to push him away but she was overpowered. Duncan placed a passionet kiss on April's lips. Donnie glowed red and had steam coming out of his ears.

They soon heard a gasp. They turned and saw Mikey with a shocked expression on her face. "Duncan..."

"Babe, I'm so glad you're here. She forced herself onto me."

"What?!" Mikey yelled angry.

"What?!" Yelled April and the guys.

"I'm going to murder you!" She angerly yelled.

"Mikey wait! He's lying." April was soon cut off when Mikey charged and tackled April to the ground and started to punch her in the face. "Mikey stop!" She cried trying to block each brutal beating with her hands and arms. "Mikey get off of her!" Leo yelled as he and the two brothers jumped from their hiding places.

Donnie grabbed Mikey's arm and tried to get her off of April but failed when she elbowed him in the face and threw him to the ground.

"Mikey stop it!" Leo and Raph pried her off. And Donnie helped April up.

"April are you ok?" He asked. He saw her hair in a mess and her noes bloody and bruised along with a throbbing black eye. "I'm alright." She said.

"Mikey, ya need to cool it!" Raph said. "That bitch kissed my boyfriend!" She yelled trying to fight her again. "Let me go!" She said as tears dropped from her eyes. She stopped struggling and stood still.

Leo and Raph let go, but she ran from them into the night. "Mikey!" But she was gone.

"Mikey wait! Ow..." April held her throbbing eye.

Donnie looked around. "Where's Duncan?" He asked seeing him missing too.

* * *

Duncan sat in his room laughing his head off after seeing his girlfriend react like that while listening to loud punk music blaring from the sterios.

He saw a shadow at the door and softly heard a tap. He got up and turned the music down. He opened the window he felt something wrap around his torso. He remembered the figure and it was Mikey. "Michelle what's wrong?"

"I hate my family." She cried. Duncan hugged back consoling her. "It's ok." He kissed her drying away the tears. She slipped and tripped on top of Duncan. "Oh sorry." She said.

They both began to blush deeply and soon they made out again but with tender passion.

* * *

"Ow." April cried when Leo placed the ice pack on her eye. "Sorry, that was a rough beathing you took." He said. "Yea, and from Mikey. That's something you don't see everyday." Raph said.

"How you holding up Donnie?" She asked. "I'm fine. It's just a chiped tooth." He said feeling the tooth.

"Where is Michelle? Her behavior has ben getting worse." Splinter said. "We tried to find her but she was already gone." Donnie answered.

"She's been getting out of controll since she's been with Duncan." Leo pointed out.

"Your sister is never allowed to see him again." Splinter commanded. Mikey walkes in trying to sneak into her room. "And where are you going?" He said senceing Mikey inside.

"Just to my room." She said. "Mikey we know you were with Duncan." Raph said. "So?"

"So, he's becoming a negative effect on you." Master Splinter said.

"No he's not."

"You are getting behind on your training." Master said.

"You chipped Donnie's tooth." Leo said.

"You attacked April!" Donnie also pointed out.

"And I should care why?" Mikey said twirling her hair.

"I forbid you to see him again." Splinter and Raph both said. Then looked at each other.

"This may be the only time we agree on anything." Raph said.

"Agreed." He said.

"You can't keep me from him!" She yelled. "I can see who ever I want!"

"Mikey what's on your neck?" Leo asked seeing a small bruise on her neck. **(Hint hint)**

"You have a hickey?!" Master shouted suprised.

"Yeah! So what?" She covered the bruise with her hand.

"You are forbidden from ever seeing him again. EVER!" Splinter repeated. Mikey growled and stormed into her room.

"Who the hell do they think they are?!" She yelled to herself.

She saw a message on her phone and saw it was from Duncan.

She saw a poster for a monster mash. A party where you dress up and party.

**'Wanna go? It'll make you feel better.'**

She took her phone and typed.

**'Meet me at 10'**

* * *

Mikey saw it was clear to leave the lair. She heard the sound of snores and silence coming from their correct rooms. She quickly and quietly sneaked her way past the rooms and made her way outside. She fixed her hair and saw Duncan sitting in his car waiting for her.

"Hey." She kissed him and got in. "I got you a costume in the back." He placed the red bag on her lap and she saw it was a sexy orange kimono. "Ooh!" She giggled. She slipped on the costume and saw the dress ended below her breast and ended half way above her thigh. "I like it." She said. Lokking at herself.

"Let's party!" Duncan shouted. Mikey cheered as they drove off.

* * *

After hours of partying, underage drinking, and more partying. Mikey slowly staggered out with Duncan hand in hand. "That was fun." She commented.

"I know." He said. "You wanna hanve some more fun?" She asked. He pushed Duncan against the wall and made out with him. The sound of clanking caught Mikey's attention. "What was that?" She asked looking around. Soon a army of foot ninjas jumped down ready to fight.

"Foot ninjas." She grabbed her nunchucks and ready to fight. But she felt something being wrapped aroundher throat. She struggeled to free herself but was quickly loosing air. She dropped to the ground and saw Duncan smirking over her as the darness was closing on her.


	6. Hatred and Abuse

_** Shout out to Arlena. ferrel Thanks for the idea that helped me in this.**_

_**COME ON PEOPLE I NEED IDEAS IF I CAN'T GET ANY IDEAS I WOUN'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN! **_

_**And I edited some of Chapter 1 so go ahead and read if you want.**_

* * *

Mikey felt herself being dragged against the hard floor. She felt scratches and scrapes along her arms and legs. She couldn't see where or who was dragging her with the blindfold on her eyes and couldn't move with her hands tightly tied together.

_**'Where am I? What's going on?'**_

She was pushed onto her knees and heard a voice. "Undo her blindfold." Her eyes saw her worse enemy.

**Shredder.**

"Shredder..." She said. "It's good to see our little friend awake." He said. "Listen I don't know what you want, but..."

"No. You know exactly what I want. Hamato Yoshi. And you will tell me where he is." He said.

"No. Why would I rat out my family? You stupid ugly looking piece of-" She yelled at him. She felt a hard forceful hit to to the side of her face and fell to the ground. She moaned as she coughed up some blood and saw her attacker.

**Duncan**

"You don't talk to my father that way." He said he was covered in black punk attire. "Your...Father?!" She said suprised. "Suprised?" Walked out Karia.

"Colored me shock. You're here." She sarcastically said. "What's up big sis?" He said. "Do not call me by that name!" She growled. "Enough! I will not have my time wasted by you two foolishly argueing like children. That matter at hand is looking for Hamoto Yoshi. So where is he?" Shredder growled.

"I'm not gonna tell you. You can pay me with all the pizza and video games in the world or you can do whatever kind of torture you want. I'm not gonna rat out my Master. Or my big bros." Michelle said. "Lets put that to the test." Duncan cracked his knuckled.

* * *

The rest woke up and saw that the lair was totally quiet. Even though Mikey was a heavy sleeper she would sometimes stay up to enjoy some video games if she was upset or not.

"Michelle." Splinter said knocking on her door. "Michelle?" He walked in and found her bed empty. "Michelle!" He shouted in shock.

"What's wrong Master Splinter?" Leo said hearing him shout along with Raph and Donnie.

"Your sister is missing!" He said. "We have to find her." Leo said.

"Wait you can't go out it's daytime and you could be spotted." Splinter warned.

"Don't worry Sensi we'll make sure we get her back." The trio went out to look for her.

* * *

Mikey's loud cries of pain, and terror were becoming quieter by the second of each violent beating. Soon she was lying on the floor with her breathing shallowed, her bruises bigger, her wounds bloody slowly torn opened, and her costume ripped in various places. She felt her heart beating a thousand miles per minute with each forceful and powerful hit.

"This is your last chance. Where is Hamoto Yoshi?" Shredder grabbed the girl's hair and forced her to face his face.

"I'll...I'll...N-never tell..." She panted.

Shredder finished with questioning the battered girl and slammed her face to the ground. "Dispose of her. She is useless to us." He said. "Shouldn't we finish her off first, Father?" Karia asked holding a knife in her hand. She had the deadly object towards Mikey's throat. "That is not nessecary, my daughter. She'll slowly and painfully bleed out soon enough to where she's dead. Get her out of my sight." He said. Karia dropped her. "And Duncan, you can have her for your excellent achievement." He added.

"Thank you Father." He said smirking at his jelous sister. Shredder walked away and Duncan looked at Mikey who was slowly trying to move. Her blond and red bloody hair was grabbed and dragged away as a trail of blood was following her. Karia growled out of anger at her older brother.

* * *

"Hello?" Donnie answered picking up his T-Phone.

_**"You're sister is a hot piece of ass..."**_ A voice on the other line said.

"Huh? Hello? Who is this? Where's Michelle?"

_**"She's...a bit tied up right now...She's gonna have to call you back. Maybe not..."**_

The three brothers could her the sound of muffled screams and cries.

_**'Help me...!'**_ They heard.

Raph took the phone. "Listen buddy when I find ya I'm gonna...!" The line went dead. Raph growled and smashed the phone with his bare hands.

"We have to find her. Donnie can you track her call?" Leo asked.

"I'm way ahead of you." He searched for the signal on his laptop. "No!" He yelled.

"What?"

"I can't get a hold of her signal. Either our mystery caller took out the chip or doesn't want us to know where he is."

"Well we have to keep looking for her before something else happens." Leo said. The three seperated and searched for where Mikey would be. They checked the arcade, their favorite pizza place and anywhere she wouldn't even go near. **(*Cough* Library *Cough*) **They were running out of time and it was begining to dawn.

"Anything April?" Leo asked. "Nope. I haven't found her anywhere." She said. Leo looked up and saw the sun slowly coming up.

"Raph we have to go back. We've been out all day looking." Leo said.

"But we haven't found Mikey yet!"

"I know, but it's almost morning and you know Master Splinter said there's a bigger chance of us getting caught."

"I'll let you guys know if I find anything." April promised.

"We have to go back. I'll try to figure out what we can do to find her." Donnie said holding Raph's shoulder. Raph sighed. "Fine."

The three worried brothers hurried back before anyone came out. But they were having a weird feeling that Mikey was closer than they thought. A small clatter suprised them. They turned around towards a large dumpster and readied their weapons for whatever was behind it.

Raph was first to set towards it. He was close enough that he scared the cat that was behind it knocking over a trashbag. "It's just a stupid cat." He said to his brothers.

But he had a weird feeling about the bag that was toppled over. Then he noticed there was a small chunck of blond hair poking out. He tore opened the bag and saw what he wished he didn't see.

**"Mikey!"** He shouted seeing her bloody and banged up very badly.

"Mikey! Mikey, can you hear me?!" Raph said shaking her a bit to wake her up. She winced at the pain in her and slowly opened her eyes.

"I'll never tell, leave me alone." She whispered painfully. "Never tell what?" Leo asked her. "I'll never tell..." Mikey shead a tear and her head drooped as a sign that she was knocked out.

Donnie checked her pulse. "She's still alive. But I don't know for how long." He said. "Let's hurry and get her home." Leo said.

Raph carefully picked her up and the three got her back to the lair.

"Please Mikey stay with me..." Raph said.

* * *

**I was planning on posting this up after Karia's appearance on TMNT 2K12 and I ddin't want this to wait for 2 extra days so she'll be doing an early appearance in here! Oh and Also...**

**WHY...AM...I...SO...EVIL?! My poor Michelle! My baby! **


	7. What happened to our sister?

_** Shout out to I'm yourshadow-SoI'mwatchingyou **_

_**Thanks for the idea that helped me in this.**_

_**COME ON PEOPLE I NEED IDEAS IF I CAN'T GET ANY IDEAS I WOUN'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS I CAN! **_

* * *

When the turtles got home, Splinter rushed to see his daughter bleeding.

"My daughter..."

His voice trailed off. "We better bring Mikey into her room. I need to pick up a few things. But when I come back, I need to lock the room. I'll call you when I'm done." Donnie said as he rushed to the lab. Splinter left to meditate, leaving Leo and Raph to watch her.

Splinter was about to go to his room. Suddenly, someone in the shadows knocked Splinter unconsious. Soon, she dragged him into his room.

When Don came, they gently picked Mikey up to her room. Soon, Don locked her room. Leo and Raph were about to check their Sensei until a girl tackled him. Splinter went out and saw a familiar face. A 18 year old girl showed her face and Splinter remembered who it was.

Miwa.

"Miwa?" Splinter asked. "Dad, is that you?" Miwa asked. "But I thought you were-" Miwa hugged her father. Splinter returned the hug.

"Miwa..."

"Master Splinter!" Leo and Raph readied their weapons and aimed for the girl.

"My sons stand down." Splinter commanded. "Who is this?" Leo asked returning his weapons to their original spot.

"This is my daughter Miwa." He introduced. The two gasped.

"I'll tell you more about myself later." She said. Leo and Raph were shocked.

* * *

Donnie was checking on Mikey to check and treat anymore wounds on her that he might have missed. He had a small blacklight flashlight on him to look for any DNA on her but instead saw some lit up splatter spots on her stomach, breast, and mostly around her thighs. Donnie turned off the light and saw the large amount of blood trailing down her legs. He did a final check on her before leaving the room.

Don saw Miwa and he was shocked. He heard stories about her but the fact that she's alive is a shock to eveyone.

"Don, finally. How's Mikey?" Raph asked. Don still was shocked. Raph snapped in front of Don's eyes. "What is it?!" Raph growled snapping his fingers in his face.

Donnie began listing the number if injuries. "She had to have a few scars, has a few slightly broken bones, vaginal tearing, brusing on the-"

"Wait. Vaginal tearing?" Leo asked. "You guys aren't gonna like this but I found out that Mikey was raped." Donnie announced.

"WHAT?!" Raph exclaimed as he pounded his fist to the wall. "Well, can we see her first before we investigate this? "Leo asked. "Sure." Don said. Quickly, Leo, Raph and Master Splinter rushed in. Miwa just walked to the room.

"She's pretty torn up and I was able to stop the bleeding. But..."

"But what?!" Raph shouted.

"Coma. She's lost too much blood and oxygen from being attacked and she's stuck in the coma." He informed.

Raph shaked Mikey to wake up. "Wake up Mikey." Leo stopped him. "Raph wait. You can't force her to wake him up. That'll be wrong. We just have to wait." Don explained. Raph stopped.

"Raped? Mikey? I still can't believe it." Leo said.

Raph growled. "Duncan is so dead!"

"Raphael..." Splinter said. "No Sensei. He turned against Mikey and attacked her! We can't stand behind while he laughs about this."

"Raph, you don't know if it was Duncan who did this." Leo said. "It could have been the Purple Dragons or Shredder for all we know."

"Either way I'm gonna get revenge." Raph smached his hands together.

"Raphael, we all know you're furious but revenge isn't the answer. If you try to get revenge you're putting the fuel on the fire and it's only gonna get worse." Miwa said.

"The only thing you can do is to hope your sister pulls through."

Raph sighed and stopped. "Fine." He went into his room. _**'Please pull through Mikey...'**_

* * *

It's been a few days and Mikey has yet to wake up. The rest were getting worried, and thinking Mikey was never going to wake up. Donnie was checking on Mikey again but he had to check on any injuries on her back that he might have missed. Mikey slowly opened her eyes and saw a hand reaching for her. She misunderstand what Donnie was ding and though he was reaching for her throat. So she did the first thing she could do. She screamed.

"Get your hands off of me!" She screamed beating Donnie. "Mikey stop! It's me Donnie." He said blocking her hits. Mikey was scared and didn't remember what was going on.

"Leave me alone!" She continued screaming and cried. The rest walked in and saw her attacking. "Mikey stop!" Raph shouted holding her back. This caused her to get even more frightened. "Release her Raphael." Sensei stopped him and Mikey moved away from him.

"Michelle. It's ok you're safe with your family." He calmly said. "Leave me alone! I don't know what's going on!" She said.

"She's in shock by what happened." Donnie said. "Mikey it's us remember? Donnie, Leo, Raph, and Sensei." He said. Mikey had tears dripping down her cheeks.

Mikey calmed down an bit and saw her family. "Guys...?" She said. "Its us Mikey." Raph said coming near her. Mikey wipes away her tears and hugs Raph.

"You're ok." He sayd.

"Michelle, can you tell us what happened?" Splinter asked. "I don't remember anything." She said looking down onto the floor. "You can't remember or you won't remember?" Miwa asked.

"I don't know what happened, and I really don't know who you are." She said pointing to her. "My name's Miwa. I'm Master Splinter's daughter." She introduced. "Are you sure you can't tell us what you remember?"

"I told you, I can't remember anything." Mikey said. "Ok." Miwa took the guys into theother room. "Do you think I could have a few minutes with Michelle. I might be able to get some answers out of her." She said.

"But why can't she talk to us?" Leo said. "Most victums don't want to explain what happened because their scared of re-living the event or they think it was their fault and will think that it's gonna happen again, so they try to forget about it."

"Still, she just met you. What makes ya think she'll talk to you?" Raph said. "Cause I'm a girl and I'm a pro and know a few ways to open her up."

"So you'll be able to get her to tell us what happened?" Donnie said. "Like I said I'm a pro." She walked back into the room and saw Mikey wiping her eyes.

"You alright?" She asked her. "I don't know." She answered.

"Are you sure you can't tell me what happened? Remember I'm your sensei's daughter..."

"I don't care, I can't trust anyone anymore." She said. "And why is that?"

"I don't know...I...I just don't know."

"Is it ok if you try to tell me what you remember?"

"I remember that...I left the lair...I saw Duncan and we went to a costume party...And we were having fun...We went outside, Duncan helped me casue I was a bit tipsy...I heard a noise and saw we were being attacked...And the next thing I remember was I was choking and I couldn't breath...I passed out and...That's all I could remember." She said with tears falling again.

"I can see. I think you trusted Duncan, and since he betrayed you, you feel like you're the one who caused him to do it."

"I don't know what I was thinking."

"Do you know why?"

"No. No, I don't."

"Well if you remember just tell me. Ok?"

"Ok."

Miwa left and saw the three conserned brothers peeking in the doorway. "Ahem." She coughed. The three retreated into the other room along with Miwa.

Mikey layed in her bed to allow herself to heal and to clear her mind. But she wished she hasen't closed her eyes.

_**"Where am I? What's going on?"**_ She yelled to herself as she heard echos and saw darkness.

She heard laughter and saw Duncan next to her. _**"Duncan?"**_

Instead of answering her, he knocked her to the ground she saw Shredder and Karai next to her Shredder and his children were laughing evilly and soon Mikey felt pain on her body she saw her bruises and blood pooling around her.

Karai had a knife in her hand and did the first thing she thought of.

Killing Mikey. She got up and ran from her before she had a chance to do the final strike on her.

Duncan was close behind her. Mikey continued to run she didn't care if she had to stop for any reason. She ran without looking back. She hid behind a dark wall and panted. She didn't hear anything but had to resist the urge to peek. And she did, until a pair of hands dragged her to the ground and began to fondle her body.

_**"Please stop!"**_ She screamed but Duncan continued. Duncan grabbed her throat and forced her quiet by squeezing his hand. He forced her legs opened and forced himself in her Mikey screamed in pain. She saw him with a knife in his hand and she saw him strike it down on to her.

She screamed as she woke up from the nightmare.

"Michelle? Are you alright?"

"I remember. I remember."


	8. Recovery and a Final battle?

_** Sorry guys but no shout outs this week. I'm running on a tight schudule with trying to get this done. Soo...just duke this out for me please and remember ideas are always welcomed.**_

_**Cause I am completly out of ideas and the story might be discontinued until I get an idea.**_

* * *

"Michelle? Are you alright?"

"I remember. I remember everything." She said. "What do you remember?" She asked. "I remember I left the party...I saw him...I saw him..."

"Saw who?"

"Shredder..." Raph and his brothers heard. They quietly gasped. "I was defenseless I couldn't do anything." She cried. "It's not your fault. You didn't know." Miwa said. "Shredder, Duncan, and Karai they beat me. I didn't want to tell them where the lair was. Soon he wanted to get rid of me. Duncan took me somewhere I was tied up. And I couldn't see. I remember him raping me and it hurt."

"Anything else?"

"He tied me in a bag and felt myself getting thrown around. I feel so stupid for trusting him." She said. "I feel like garbage." She cried hugging Miwa.

Raph growled. "Duncan better have a death wish cause he's SO going down." Leo stopped him. "Raph no. You heard what Miwa said. If we get in between this we're just gonna make things worse."

"Like I care. If Duncan has the nerve to attack, rape, and break our sister's heart. I'm gonna break his face." Raph said leaving the lair. "Raph no!" Donnie said.

* * *

Raph was standing above the streets of New York looking down on the quiet area. He heard a sound behind him and knew it was Duncan. "Heh. I had a feeling you were looking for me." He said.

"I had a feeling you wasn't gonna show. What gave it away?" He said. "The fact that you practically destoryied my car, or the fact that your sister is trash, just like you and your freak of a family?" He said chuckling.

Raph growled. "Please, I can do worse. But it's gonna be to your face." He said slashing out his sais. "Bring it turtle." He readied himself for battle. Rain poured over them both. Thunder boom signaling it to start and the battle comenced.

_**(Sorry guys Gonna skip the battle scene)**_

* * *

Donnie grabbed a roll of gause to replace Mikey's injuries. "Come on Mikey. I have to wrap your injuries again." He said. Mikey sighed and started to undo the bandages around her arms, legs, and head.

Donnie saw a small stitch begin to detach. He grabbed his needle and material to sew it together. Mikey saw the needle and backed away. "It's only a small stitch Mikey. It'll be over befroe you know it." Donnie said.

Mikey didn't trust her own brother but she had to. For her own sake. "Hey Michelle. How you holding up?" Leo asked walking in. "Ok..." She said. "Do you think you can talk to her while I patch things up?" Leo nodded.

"Michelle. Don't be scared on why I'm asking this but do you know anything about what Shredder was going to do if he found us?"

"Leo Isn't it ovbious. He would destroy all of us." Don said concentraiting on his stiching.

"Shredder was hatching a plan to have Karai betray her father. And she would turn to us for her help. She knew Leo would try to trust her again and when thay had a hold of our trust she would finish us off when we least expected it. I heard the whole thing when I was being dragged by Duncan. I can't believe I trusted him." She cried.

"It's not your fault Mikey." Leo hugged her. He saw the clock and knew Raph was still out. It was a quarter to midnight and no sign of the easly angered turtle. "Where's Raph? It's almost Midnight." He thought to himself. He grabbed his katanas and was prepaired to leave.

"Hey, where are you going?" Don asked as he finished up with Mikey.

"Stay here with Mikey while I go out and find Raph." He said heading out. "But, Leo wait." Donnie didn't stop him. He sighed. "Ok Michell I think you're all-" He gasped when he saw Michelle stripping out of her wraps on her torso. Her breast were covered in short scars but was recovering.

"Michelle, wait I don't think it's a good idea for you to..." She tossed the gause to the ground and looked at Donnie with a tired expression on her face blushing.

"You're adoriable when you're worried Donnie." She giggled. "I guess she might be delerious from her small head wound." He said to himself. Michelle was swinging back and forth dizzy and started to tilt.

"Woah!" Mikey started to tumble forward but was quickly caught by Donnie who's hand was in the wrong spot. Her breast.

"Ohh!" She moaned. Donnie blushed but released his hand when she sat up in the bed. "Sorry about that." He quickly said turning away. Mikey suddenly felt sick to her stomach and quickly raced into the bathroom to vomit.

"Michelle?"

* * *

"Raph! Ra-aph!" Leo called out as he jumped from building to building. "Where could that hot head be?" He asked himself. "If I was Raph where would I go to seek revenge?" Leo thought long and hard for the answer. And then it hit him.

"The buyerly building!" He quickly made his way there only to see Raph finishing Duncan off with a powerful battle strike.

*Pant pant pant* "Give up?" Duncan panted exausted. *Pant pant* "You wish. Not even close." Raph shot back. Both were covered in bruises, cuts and scrapes, "Raph!" Leo landed between the two fighting ninjas. "Raph this has gone too far! You need to stop!"

"Not until this rat pays for what he did!" He said determined to finish him off. "Die!" Duncan yelled as he jumped high into the air ready to finish him off. Raph pushed Leo out the way but took the slice into the arm for him causing him to drop his Sais.

"Raph!" Leo started to make his way to his injured brother but was knocked off the edge by Duncan. "Leo!" Raph had flames shooting out of his eyes. He grabbed his sais and charged his way towards the enemy.

Duncan dodged every move by Raph but was slowing down when his injuries were getting worse and his wounds becoming deeper. He was soon ambushed by punches, and kicks. Duncan was finished with one powerful sai to the chest slashing his clothing and a line of blood quirting out of his shirt. He coughed out some blood and soon fell to the ground.

Raph helped up Leo and he saw him lying face first on the ground. "Raph, you killed him." Leo said. "I know." Raph panted and dropped down to his knees exausted. "Let's get you back tot he lair." He helped his brother to his feet and trudged the way back home.

Mikey was sleeping on the couch next to Donnie while he was trying to stay up until Leo or Raph got home. "Donnie!" Leo called him. "Raph are you alright?" He saw the injuries on his brother.

"I'm fine just a few scratched and bumps." He said rubbing one. "Come on, I'll patch you up." He said. "You better go to bed Leo."

"Night." He retreated into his room. Donnie repaired all of Raph's injuries and went to bed. Raph saw his little sister still sleeping on the couch and smiled knowing she was finally safe. He went to his room to get some sleep too, until he saw his door open. Mikey...

"Mikey. I thought you were asleep." He said. "I was I just had a nightmare. And..." She blushed. "Can I sleep with you please?" She looked away still blushing. "Sure thing." Mikey clumbed into bed andcuddled close to her brother knowing she was protected.

"Good night Raph." She whispered as she drifted to sleep. "Goodnight Michelle." He kissed her forehea dand went to sleep also.

* * *

**_Why did Mikey throw up? Has Raph gotten revenge? And...Is Duncan really dead?...Yes he is..._**

* * *

He woke up seeing he was in a unfamiliar room. "What happened? Where the hell am I?"

"Glad to see you're ok." He heard her say.

"Where the hell am I?" He sat up feeling the injury to his head. "You're in recovery genius." She said.

"Heh. I knew you loved your brother."

"Be lucky Father made me look for you or I would have left your ass for dead."

"Suprising..."

"Listen I know what happened. And if you want to win, we're gonna have to work together. So what do you say?" She held out her hand waiting for an answer.

She recieved a handshake as a 'Yes'. "Glad to see you're alright...Duncan."

* * *

_**Damn it...Why is it always a LIE!**_


	9. Past and Future

_** Guys 62 reviews! 62 Mother Freaking reviews! If you guys shoot out any ideas for me and if I continue this story we could reach up to 100 reviews!**_

_**So shoot me as many reviews as you can!**_

_**And TheBlackAndGoodNinjaAdventur er, Thanks for the idea. PM me if you want an idea to be added in along with a shout out!**_

* * *

Raph woke up seeing his baby sister cuddled up to him. He blushed and kissed her forehead. He carefully got out of bed and into the kitchen.

"You seem happy this morning." He heard from behind him. "Why do you sneak up on me like that?" He growled.

Miwa giggled. "Because it's fun." She sat next to him. "How's Mikey doing?" She asked. "She's doing better." He said happily.

"And where were you last night?" She asked suspicious seeing the bruises and gause on his arm. "I was doing patroll and got caught up with the foot ninjas."

"Still a weird name for a group of ninjas..." She said to herself. "And I know you snuck out for revenge." She said. "No I didn't." He said eating a piece of pizza. "Don't lie. I saw you come back covered in wounds and with some blood on your hands which means you finished off your sister's enemy for her." She said.

"Miwa, I had to do it! For Mikey." Raph said. "I know what you mean." She said. "Huh?"

"Morning." Leo said rubbing his eyes. Donnie yawned. "Morning..." Him and Leo saw heard the conversation. "Did we miss something?" He asked.

"Nothing just about to tell Raph a story." She said. "I don't feel like a story." He petted Spike who was sitting on the table eating his leaf.

"Spike, chew on your leaf if you want to hear a story little guy." Spike chewed on his leaf.

"Story it is." She said. "What story are you about to tell?" Leo said.

"The story of when I was little..."

"But Splinter said you were dead." Don said. "If I was dead, I wouldn't be here." Miwa said as she sipped her tea. "It all started when the fire burned our house..."

_**(Yay flasback! Weird noises! Ohhhhhhh...!)**_

_**"I was only a few months old and I was starting to crawl... My father and your sensei was fighting and defending us against Shredder."**_

"Tang Shen! Get Miwa to safety!" Hamato Yoshi said trying to defend his family. Tang Shen hald Miwa close to her as she was running away from the gorey fight. She dodged as many falling objects as she could. Her breathing was becoming shallow as smoke was consuming her. She coughed. She collapsed on to the floor and Miwa dropped from her arms.

"Miwa..." She gasped trying to reach her but her hand dropped signaling she was dead. "Maba..." She asked trying to shake her. She got scared when falling, burning objects began to fall towards her. She crawled as far she could trying ot avoid as many debris as she could.

She coughed when she submerged out of the smoke. "Maba...Dadee..." She cried but stopped crying and continued to crawl wherever. She didn't know where she was but felt herself getting picked up. "Oh what are you doing out her sweetums? Where's your mommy and daddy?" A sweet old lady asked.

Miwa cried and sniffled. "Oh you're hurt." The woman noticed the vruised and burn marks on her. "Come on I'll get you cleaned up and maybe I'll make some dinner for you." They both left. She turned her direction to the burning house in far away from her. She saw the building collaspe and knew her mother and father were dead and the person responceable for it.

**...**

_**"After my 3rd birthday we came to New york for a vacation. But I wandered away and noticed Something that caught my attention...I saw a man fighting. He was attacking a group of men that looked starngly alike. I saw him defend four baby turtles he had with him."**_

The mutegen dropped to the floor causing Splinter to become mutated. Miwa gasped and hid behind the dumpster she was hiding behind. She saw the four small figures begin to stand up. "Wow..." Miwa gasped. She saw a man put his hand on her shoulder. But wher she turned around half of his face was torn off.

She was scared that she couldn't even scream but she remembered the fighting she saw. She did a round house kick to the creature and knocked over onto the ground. She giggled and escaped.

"Miwa! There you are. I know you're a curious child but, I've told many times you not to wander away from me. That's how you get lost."

Miwa ignored the lecture and kept thinking about that day ever since. And she knew something about that man but what was it? She saw the shadow pass by and retreat into the sewers.

**_"And years later, I knew I wanted to study the art of ninjitzu. So after the death of my mentor and my guardian I came back to New York to find him. And see if I can get revenge for the death of my my mother..."_**

* * *

"Woah. Rough life." Leo said. Spike was sleeping on his leaf. "Glad to see someone actually listening." She said looking at Spike.

Splinter heard the entire conversation behind the wall and sighed. He knew his daughter had a rough life behind her but knowing she was safe with him again made him feel whole.

* * *

Michelle was just sitting in the living room with Raph working out and Leo watching Space Heros...Again.

**_"Captin, we don't have much time left. You have to leave me behind." The woman said. _**

**_"No Arora. I'll never leave you. You can come with me."_**

**_"I can't, it's the only way to desarm the bomb. I'll never forget you Captin. I'll always love you." She kissed his cheek and saw his ship depart._**

**_There was a huge explosion. "I'll never forget you Arora..."_**

"This has to be the most corny thing I've ever heard." Raph laughed. Leo rolled his eyes and continued to watch his show. Mikey kept taking deep breaths trying to keep her mind calm, while trying not her growling stomach.

"You alright Mikey?" Leo asked. "You seem a bit greener then usual."

"I'm fine. It's just nothing." She said. "Hey guys pizza's here." Donnie said while carrying a box of pizza with him. The smell hits Mikey's noes and it made her cover her mouth trying to hold in some leaking vomit.

Her brothers noticed that she wasn't racing over for a slice. "You want any pizza Mikey?" Donnie asked. "No thanks...*Gags* I'm good." She said holding a hand to her stomach. "But you never turn down pizza. Especially a double cheese pepperoni supreme with bacon." Raph flaunted.

Mikey couldn't hold it anymore and raced to the bathroom slamming the door behind. She vomited into the toilet.

She wasn't aware of her brothers standing by hearing the whole thing. "Is she alright?" Raph asked leaning closer to the door.

"I don't know. She did this last night." Donnie said. "I thought it was a small stomach virus. Cause she fell asleep after she vomited."

"She's probably just stressed out about something." Leo thought. **_(Ever get that feeling your stressed outy about something and you feel like puking?) _**

Mikey coughed whatever was left in her mouth and flushed the toilet. She saw her reflection and saw she was a mess. Her hair messy, he eyes watery with tears and her face dripping with sweat. She sat up and wrapped her hands around stomach.

She felt a small movement, but ignored it. She walked out feeling a bit better. "Hey Mikey you alright?" Raph asked. "I'm fine. Just a little stressed out." She waled away. The three concerned brothers looked at her, then to eachother.

* * *

Mikey took a few minutes in the dojo to train a bit. She was throwing punches, kicks, and attacks with her nunchackus at the further damaged punching bag. (IDK How it was)

She stopped and panted leaning against the bag. "Just a bit More Mikey. You're getting better." She incouraged herself. She kept throwing attacks and punches for a extra 30 minutes. But soon felt dizzy. She gripped onto the bag trying to support her footing.

She felt the room spinning around her. She soon fell on the floor with a thud.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the dojo with dad." Miwa said ready to train with her dad. Her and Master Splinter walked in. But saw Mikey laying flat on the floor.

"Michelle!" Splinter ran to his daughter and supported her head. "Is she alright?" Miwa asked. Splinter checked her head for a fever and her pulse which were both normal.

"Get Donatello." Miwa nodded and ran to find Donnie.

"Donnie! Donnie!" She called He looked up from building and invention and saw Miwa running towards him. "What's up?" He wiped his hands clean of oil and grease.

"It's Michelle. She's complatly passed out." Donnie was dragged to the Dojo and saw his sister on their masters lap.

"What happened?" He asked checking for anything out of the ordinary. "We just found her like this." Splinter said. "Help me get her to the lab." Splinter picked her up bridal style and was escorted to Donnie's lab.

He check on Mikey but she was fully asleep. "She'll be fine. She just passed out from exaustion." He said. "That's good." Leo said. Donnie sat on his laptop and started searching.

"What are you searching for?" Miwa asked sitting on the table next to him.

"Symptons about Mikey."

"Symptoms?" Raph asked. "Yeah. Haven't you've noticed she's been acting differently."

"How so?"

"She's been having stomach cramps, vomiting, and she's tired all the time."

"But mostly puking." Raph said. "So what does it mean?" Leo asked.

Donnie typed on his computer more and the search engine popped over thousands of site and clicked one. "Oh my gosh..." He said.

"What?" Miwa said. "By the search it turns out Mikey's pregnant."


	10. Pregnant and Angry

_** I think I'm gonna pass out...74 reviews...**_

* * *

"Mikey's pregnant." Donnie said. "She's what?" The three said suprised. "By who?" Leo wondered.

"Duncan!" They all shouted. "Do you know how far along she is?" Leo said. "She seem's about a month." Donnie said. "A month?" Raph asked. "I believe so. Because of the mutegen it accelerates the pregnancy. And my my guess Mikey will be carrying her turtle tot for a good 2 to 3 months." Donnie said. "I can't believe that Duncan!" Leo said. "I know, but its not like you can just kill him." Donnie said laughing. Raph was quiet. "Yea, not like it at all." Raph said. "You been like this since last night. Why you acting so funny? You usually are saying you're gonna get Duncan or something." Donnie questioned.

Mikey began to wake up. "Morn-" She began but stopped when she noticed Raph wasn't next to her. "Hmm." She shrugged and yawned. She walked out of room and heard noises. "What they talking about?" Mikey walked to the door and peeked inside.

"I sorta already did." Raph said. "Did what Raph?" Donnie questioned again. "I killed Duncan." Raph said pulling out his sai's showing the blood still on it. Mikey gasped and leaned against the wall. "You didnt, you couldnt kill a person. I know you have a short tempet but-"

"I did, Leo's a witness." Raph said, Donnie looked at Leo. "He did." Leo said.

"I cant believe Raph killed Duncan...I know he deserved it but still.." Mikey said and peeked in again lisening to them talking. "What will Master Splinter do when he finds out you killed Duncan?" Leo asked. "He won't if you all keeps your mouths shut." Raph said. "And what about Mikey being pregnant?"

"What!" Mikey yelled but quickly covered her mouth and leaned against the wall, the guys looked at the door way. "Uhh...did you hear something?" Donnie asked. "I'll look." Leo said walking to the door way and looked out. "Nothing." He said walking back. Mikey had ran to her room and closed the door behind her.

"Pregnant?" She asked herself sititng on her bed. "I can't believe it." Mikey said putting her hand on her stomach. "And with Duncan's child." Mikey said, a tear landed on her stomach. "I need pizza." She walked out of her room trying to act like she didn't hear her borther's conversation. "Michelle."

"Ah!" She jumped and turned to see Master Splinter. "Oh, you scared me sensei." She said putting her hand to her chest taking deep breaths. "What happened I heard a scream!" Leo yelled joining them. "It was just me Leonardo. No need to worry." Master Splinter said. "Yes Sensei." He said.

"I just woke up, I just came if for something to drink." She said grabbing a bottle of water. "How do you feel my daughter?" Sensei asked.

"Still a little lightheaded." She replied. "I would recommend you return to your room to calm yourself."

"Ok." She walked back into her room trying not to show any type of sadness to her discovery.

"Something is wrong with your sister and I have a feeling you know?" He said. "Yes Sensei." He said. "We've notice a change in her behavior and Donnie found out that she's...Pregnant..." Leo sighed. "I see." He said. "Sensei, it's not her fault you remember she was raped by Duncan."

"I know. But your sister is the one who has to go through this. I am suprised that she is with child, but that dosen't make me think any less of her. Expecting a child is a huge responsability for your sister. And you and your brothers are who she is relying on." Splinter placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hai Sensei." Leo agreed. He walked back where everyone was. "Where were you the whole time?" Raph said. "With Splinter. He already knows about Mikey's baby."

"You told him?" Miwa said. "I thought we were gonna tell him a few weeks later."

"Well he had to know eventually. And this is Sensei. He always find out."

"What did he say when you told him?" Raph said. "He was calmed about it and he said that we need to be there for her."

"Well, what is Mikey gonna say when we tell her she's gonna be a mommy?" Miwa said. "I don't know. But she might or might not know." Leo said. "So, who's gonna tell her?"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Donnie said. "Rock paper scissors!" Raph had rock, while Donnie, Miwa, and Leo all had scissors. "You're it Raph."

Raph sighed and went to her room. He gulped and knocked. "Mikey? You in there?" She sighed and let Raph in.

"Hey Raph." She tried not to look like she was crying. Her eyes were red and puffy. But she tried to keep it together. "I need to tell you something. And it might be suprising."

"I need to tell you something too." She said.

"Raph..."

"Mikey..."

"You're pregnant."

"I'm pregnant." They both said simotaniously.

"Wait, you know?" She and him said again.

"I knew I..." They stopped talking for a second and Mikey continued. "You knew I was pregnant?"

"We all know now. Even Master Splinter knows." He said. "Well, I already know the father."

"Duncan."

"Yeah." She sat on her bed and sighed. "Well, I think you won't have to deal with him again." Raph said sitting next to her.

"I know, he's still out there and I'm scared to be anywhere around town."

"Mikey, stop he's not!" Raph snapped. "What?" She said.

"Listen about Duncan...He's..." Raph took a pause. "Don't do it Raph." Leo whispered as he, Miwa, and Donnie were listening from behind the door.

"He's dead." He said. "He died?" She said. Raph pulled out the blood stained sai and she gasped. "Mikey I'm sorry I-"

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." She closed her mouth and ran past her peeping siblings and charged to the bathroom.

"What did you tell her?" Miwa said. "I had to do the most unrealistic thing you would ever see me do. I had to tell her the truth." Raph said.

"You didn't." Donnie said. "I know I feel weird now telling her."

"It's guilt you moron. You feel bad now about telling her." Miwa said. "I know. But not telling her is killing me."

Mikey panted and walked out. She saw Raph and turned away from him. "Mikey wait I-"

"I don't want to hear it Raph! Leave me alone!" She cried. "Mikey. I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing."

"I know Duncan tried to kill me. But it's his child and I have to be there for it."

"Raph didn't know what he was doing. He was angry and was thinking about you." Leo said. "Nice Leo. Take his side. And your the one who says revenge is never the answer."

"I know it's not the answer but he did it for your own good. Duncan was plotting on killing us with his father and Raph had to do it to protect us."

"I don't care Leo, just leave me alone." Mikey retreated into her room and sat on the bed and cried. She felt her stomach and cried harder not wanting to be a mother.

* * *

Duncan bowed to his father alongside her sister. "I see you've improved since you've recovered Duncan." Shredder said.

"I know. Better than Karai." He gloated. She growled. "You're an idiot."

"Love you too sis." He said. "Karai. I give you praise as well. If you haven't helped Duncan, we wouldn't be able to train him and learn some of the turtles secrets."

"Thanks..." She was interupted by Shredder. "But, we won't be able to find out where they are and destroy them without you both fighting like children."

"So what are you saying?" She said. "I want you to recapture the youngest one again and try to make her join our side."

"She's alive?!" They both shouted suprised. "Yes."

"You don't remember she's tough to crack like her brothers. And she's bit of an air head." Karai said. "But she's easy to crack a bit."

"That's why I want you two to go out and convert her to our side. Go!" The two children stood and bowed to their rightful father.

"Hai father."


	11. Apologizing and Kidnapping

_**Sorry for the LATE update. And sorry if I haven't had April in the story alot but not that I don't like April. I'm giving her a break for a...while.**_

* * *

Mikey snucked away from her family watching the bright moon shine from under the grate of the sewer. She knew that Duncan tried to kill her but she still felt like he needs to be part of her unborn childs life.

Raph knew what she was thinking. He felt anger boiling over himself knowing that it was his fault that Duncan was ripped from her life.

"Mikey..." Raph called her. "Get away from me you murderer." She sighed. "I come in peace." He said sitting next to her. "Listen I know you're still upset about what you heard..."

"I still am."

"And I just wanted to tell you...I'm sorry."

"I don't care anymore Raph."

"I had to do it for you Mikey. Your my sister and I didn't want you to get hurt again."

"Well I'm not."

"I had to do it and to make it up to you, since he couldn't be in the picture, I'll substatute as your tot's dad. And again I'm...Sorry..." He said.

Mikey queitly giggled. "What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said I'm sorry."

"Again please I still couldn't hear." She laughed. "I'm sor- Nice try." He said.

"You promise you're gonna be there with me?" She said. "I promise."

"Turtle promise?" She said holding her hand. "Turtle promise." Raph shook it agreeing.

"Wanna walk back to the lair?"

"I'm gonna walk on my own for a while and I'll head home."

"Ok." They both departed to do their own thing.

* * *

"So how are we gonna find her?" Karai asked. "She lives somewhere in the sewer." He said. "How do you not know where she is?! She's your girlfriend!"

"Ex-girlfriend, smart one. But what do you know? You haven't been with a guy besides the fish and dog. And you have been doing some looking mostly at the dog." He insulted chuckling. Karai growled and her face turned pink from anger.

"You're suck a pain in my a-...!" She was interupted when she heard footsteps around her and humming. Duncan lifted the man hole and they both jumped down making sure not to frighten the girl...yet.

She continued walking but saw someone else walking towards her. "Hey Michelle." She heard. She whipped her head both ways seeing no one. "Up here." She saw Miwa hanging upside down from a pipe. "What are you doing up there?" She asked.

"Eh. I just "hang" around sometimes. Ya know?" Michelle laughed. "Lame joke!" He said. Karai sushed him and listened closer.

"So you wanna hang too?" She asked. "I would but..." She forgottened. "Sorry. I forgot." She said. "You're a bit more cut back. I thought you were a girl, human,...younger version of Splinter. But really your a bit like...Like...Leo?" "No, too strict. Just like dad." Miwa said. "I should call him Splinter Jr." They both shared a giggle.

"Raph?"

"Way too agressive. I can say 'Space Heros' and he would break the Tv."

"Donnie?"

"Geek. But I have to admit. I did have a tiny crush on him when I first came."

"Shut up." She laughed.

"What? I have a thing for geeks."

"I would. Unless he did my homework. And he's taken. Sorta, he needs help trying to impress April."

"How's that going?"

Michelle coughed. "Hey April, how's it going?" She mimicked Donnie trying to sound cool.

Miwa laughed along with a small snort. She covered her mouth blushing. "Snort snort." Michelle laughed.

"Shut up." She laughed again.

"This is taking too long. Duncan give me the tranqulizer. Duncan?" She turned around and saw her brother asleep.

Karai: (-_-') Moron. She smacked her brother hard waking him up. "Wake up Sleeping ugly. And give me the tranq." She said. She felt the tranqulizer in her hand and aimed for Michelle.

She lowered her tranq and looked at her. "What are you waiting for?"

"Something's off about her. Why isn't she moving around like she does all the time?"

"I know that answer. Who...gives...a...damn. Now shoot!" He said. Karai aimed but felt weird about doing this. She still fired.

"Ow!" Michelle felt the dart hit a sting in her neck. "You alright?" Miwa asked swinging. "Sorta..." She felt woozy. "Michelle?"

She collapsed onto the ground front first. "Michelle!"


	12. Captured and A new friend

Michelle coughed and struggled to sit up. "Where am I?" She asked. "That's for you to find out and for us to know where your master Hamato Yoshi is." She heard.

She saw her captors and gasped. "You both again?!" She shouted. "Why do you both keep stalking me? Are you begining to miss me Duncan?" She insulted.

"Listen bitch, I'll-"

"Don't. We'll let our answer soon when she's ready. And it's your last chance to tell us before your final moments of breathing." Karai said.

"Let me think. No." She said turning around and crossing her arms. "Suit yourself." Duncan crossed his arms and left his sister with their captive.

"Hey." She whispered. Mikey saw she was still there. "Can't you leave me alone for more than 5 seconds?"

"Listen, I don't like this more than you do. With my moronic brother and my annoying father with his stupid vendetta, I hate being here more than you do."

"That makes two of us. And why should I believe you? You try to earn my brother's trust and go behind his back and betray him. I wouldn't even believe you. Let alone myself." Mikey sighed. "I know you should hate me, because I hate myself too." She said. "I can tell." She snapped.

"Look, I know something's up with you and I can almost tell what it is." She said sitting next to her back to back with the cell seperating them.

"So you really want to know?"

"You're the only person I can have a conversation with out being told what to do and argueing, or feel like I might be having a conversation with a person who's IQ is like tinfoil."

"Eh that tinfoil thing might be a hit and a miss with me." Mikey admited making Karai giggle and smile.

"Cute laugh."

"I hate my laugh." She giggled again. "It's probably cause you haven't laughed in a while. Or...in that case...ever." Mikey flicked a pebble away from her.

"Well, It's not like I've never been with a friend before. Or ever had one." She hugged her knees to her hest and looked down in sadness.

"Not one?" She shook her head no. "It's not like I ever had the time to make any friends. With studying and trainng and...other stuff, I've never really had a chance to make a friend."

"You got a friend."

"No I don't. No one was ever allowed to talk to me."

"But your talking to me. Dosen't that count as something?"

"What are you talking about? You...want to be my friend? Even after I tried to destory your family and betrade you guys and even after I...?"

"I get it. But everyone deserves a friend once in while and I'm willing to be _your_ friend." Mikey said smiling to her.

"Really?"

"I turtle promise?" She said holding her hand to her.

"Turtle promise." Karai did the same with her hand and hooked it together making the promise.

* * *

"Ow...Is it really that noticeable?" Miwa asked as she removed the ice pace from over her eye. The boys say the redness in her eye along with a throbbing black bruise.

"It's really bad." Raph said. Leo smacked his arm telling him to shush. "So what did you see?" Donnie asked.

"I was just talking to Michelle and out of no where she's passed out with a dart in her neck...I tried to fight off whatever intruders were coming after us. But they over powered me. I'm sorry. I did everything I could."

"It's ok Miwa. You did your best." Leo said. "Thanks." She said.

"Who did you see before you were attacked?"

"I know who."

* * *

"So what made you want to become a Kunoichi?" Mikey asked as Karai was braiding her hair. _**(Oh my god what am I doing?)**_

"I honestly don't know. I never figured that out before." She said. "My dad wanted me to be like him. But we both know he prefers my brother more than me." She said.

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. After Duncan was born he always got what he wanted. I was there to help him train, I was a slow learner and Duncan out bested me at almost everything. I was only there to help him shine while I was just sat behind the shadows and cried." Karai had a tear drip down from her face.

"But, why am I just now meeting him after we've been fighting each other for a while?"

"Duncan got caught stealing Dad's weapons and selling then to the Purple Dragons for a quick buck. When he found out he sent him to Japan to train for a while until he was obiedient. He came back a few months ago and I just wished I could have left him to bleed in the rain."

"Wait you helped him?"

"I did and I regreat it now." She said. "It was a mistake. You just didn't know what he was doing."

Karai sighed but smiled. "Everybody makes mistakes."

Mikey sighed and looked down at her slowly developing stomach. She knew Karai could have been a traider like she was before but she felt she made a connection with her so it came out.

"Hey. Can I tell you a secret?"

"Maybe. I was a bit of a blabber mouth back then. But I can."

"Well, remember when your brother dragged me away when I was violently bleeding?"

"Yeah. By the way sorry about that."

"Well..." She turned around and placed Karai's hand on her belly. "Your brother's the father."

Karai gasped. "Seriously? My brother?"

"Yeah. He was the one that raped me while I was loosing blood."

"Wow. I mean, I just don't know what to say. Just wow."

"Karai! Where is she?" She heard her father shout.

"I got to go. I'll see you later." She left Mikey in her cage.


End file.
